


We Fell In Love Right By The Ocean

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Jason stumbles upon a merman trapped in a fishing net





	We Fell In Love Right By The Ocean

Jason had never liked the ocean, but his sister had dragged him to the beach anyways. He was uneasy at best, but he allowed Thalia to lead him into the waters. 

He was slowly getting less anxious. He suspected that that was Thalia’s goal. She was going for a degree in psychology and was definitely trying that “exposure therapy” that she kept going on about. 

It was going alright. He wasn’t necessarily enjoying it, but he wasn’t having a panic attack, which was good. 

After a while of splashing each other and playing with a frisbee Thalia had brought, Thalia announced that she was going in to sun bathe. So Thalia set up a towel and laid down and Jason decided to walk along the water. 

He was getting close to the docks when he heard a strange noise. He looked back from the nearby boats and towards the water, where he saw a man. 

Well, kind of. 

Jason was never one to believe in mermaids, but if he had to put a name to what was in front of him right now, he’d have a hard time coming up with another word. 

“Um, are you okay?” He said to the mermaid (merman?) in front of him, who was wrapped up in a fishing net and most likely not okay. 

“Ah, shit.” The man groaned, looking up at Jason. “This is the third time this month a human’s seen me. I’m going to get in so much trouble.”

“Sorry?” Jason replied, “Do you, uh, need help?”

“I’ve got it.” He said, flopping around a bit.

Jason didn’t move.

“Okay, yeah, I need help.” The merman relented. 

So Jason walked over and carefully began untangling him. It took a few minutes, all of his attempts to get out had only further entangled him. 

Finally, the merman was free. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“No problem. Um, what’s your name?” Jason asked. 

“Perseus. Most people call me Percy though.” Percy told him. 

“I’m Jason.” Jason said. 

“You know, Jason,” Percy began, “If you kiss a merman, you get a wish.”

“Really?” Jason asked. 

“No, I just think you’re cute.”

“Oh.” Jason blushed. He then took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed Percy. 

“You still don’t get a wish, sorry.” Percy said as Jason pulled away. 

“That’s totally okay with me.” Jason said, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“If you come back to the ocean, can I see you again?” Percy asked. 

“How will you know I’m here?”

“If you get in the water I’ll be able to sense you.” Percy told him. 

“Then, definitely yes.” Jason said, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon from tumblr requested this, so here it is! Tumblr saw it first, so follow me there to send me requests! My username is underthenarniansun


End file.
